smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Excalibur the Sword (Hero Stories)
"You are the Chosen One? You are but a squire!" '- Excalibur to Snappy' Excalibur the Sword (original name Caliburn) is a character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Nothing much is known about Excalibur, except that he only gives himself to those who he deems to have the heart of a true hero, he also possesses a legendary power which allows him and his wielder to defeat any opponent without much difficulty. According to his stories, he was once owned by a great leader who led the defence of his country from human invaders and supernatural enemies. At the point of his masters death, Excalibur was magically placed into a stone by his master's loyal wizard so that no one would find him and be able to harness his legendary power and use it for evil purposes, where he remained ever since. When he was found by Hero, he told him to leave as he would be of no use to him as he was encased in the stone. When Hero eventually pulled him free from the stone, he agreed to help him, but only if he could stay in the Smurf Village, since a few Smurfs actually believed in his legend, whereas others didn't believe he existed. He also appears as an Imaginarium character in the setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, going by his original name of Caliburn. Personality Excalibur acts like a proper and polite gentleman, he is also shown to slightly have the personality of a strict teacher, usually calling someone a fool when they do something that he disapproves of or disagrees with. Appearance He has a silver blade with a symbol at the tip, he has a golden hilt with a silver holding handle with a gold tip, his face appears hidden by a golden ornament; which is located in the center of the hilt; which moves downwards in order to reveal his face, he has green eyes. True Form When he transforms into his true form, he gains a crown-like figure on his pulled back hilt with ruby in the center, and a glowing outer blade around his physical blade Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Casey Robertson, as he voiced the character in the Nintendo Wii video game, Sonic and the Black Knight. He speaks in an English accent. Trivia *The manner of Hero freeing Excalibur from the stone mirrors that of the way Gohan frees the Z-Sword in the Dragonball Z episode "The Z Sword". *His True Form image is the same image used in the character's page at Sonic News Network. *Despite only having two names; In Welsh, he is called Caledfwlch; in Cornish, he is called Calesvol. See Also * Excalibur, the sword that appears in mainstream Smurfs media and possibly other fanfiction story series External Link * Caliburn the Sword, its original form, at Sonic News Network * Excalibur, its later form, at Sonic News Network * The Wikipedia page about the real-life Excalibur. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:British accents Category:Magical items Category:Swords Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters from other franchises Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Magical weapons